The iterative process of correcting errors associated with computer programs is an important part of delivering a product that meets customer expectations. Debugging platforms and other development kits have been created to assist in debugging software for a variety of devices. These debugging platforms are used prior to shipping a product in an attempt to remove the potential for errors before the product reaches the customer. However, most products that have software components are not delivered error free. For example, a mobile device, such as a pocket personal computer, will have unexpected errors that occur due to the changeable nature of it's operating environment. Any number of computer programs of varying level of complexity may be loaded on a mobile device at any one time, and possibly experience any number of errors.
One limitation common to debugging platforms is that they are only able to examine and recognize errors occurring in a product prior to delivery of the product to a customer. Errors that occur in a handheld after it is shipped to the public typically go unreported without a substantial level of proactive involvement by the user. Even if reported, a developer is unable to examine the processes that actually occurred during the error since the handheld was not coupled to a debugging platform at the time.